


Change of heart

by van22114



Category: Station 19 (TV), Vicley - Fandom
Genre: F/M, vicley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 11:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/van22114/pseuds/van22114
Summary: Oneshot that gives Vic a little backstory, and explaines why she seemed to fight her feelings for Lucas in the beginning.
Relationships: Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 16
Kudos: 29





	Change of heart

She would never marry. She had made that decision a long time ago. She had seen what marriage meant, what it was, and she wasn’t going to do that to herself. She had learned early on that marriage wasn’t like in the fairytales or in the romantic movies. It wasn’t love and trust and flowers and rainbows. It was deceit and distrust and anger and violence. It was having to be something someone else expected, not who you were or wanted to be. It was a broken glass of wine on the floor when you got up in the morning, a black eye concealed by make-up, a bottle of vodka hidden in the back of a kitchen cupboard. It was loneliness and despair and broken dreams and completely pointless. She had never understood why her mother had stayed with him. Why she had kept choosing him over her every day for all those years. But she knew one thing, that she was not going to make the same choices, the same mistakes, that her mother had. She was never going to get married, and she was not going to have kids. She was not going to put anyone through what she had gone through.

It wasn’t anything she thought about anymore. It was a decision she had made years ago, and she had never doubted it. While her friends got pregnant and married, she went out and did what she had dreamt about ever since she was a kid and sat on the floor in front of her grandmothers old television on afternoon. She had watched a reporter on the evening news talk about how four people had been rescued from a certain death by a group of heroic firefighters. She had seen the burning house, the ladders and firetrucks and the uniforms, and she had decided what she wanted to do with her life. She wanted to be one of them, someone who saves lives, someone who makes a difference. Some may say it was a childish dream, and it had been. But it had turned into a teenage girls dream, and then a grown womans dream. And she had done it. She had had a lot of boyfriends and lovers throughout the years, but she never really let them in close enough to see who she really was, or to get in the way of her dreams. She didn’t want to, and she didn’t need to. She liked the game and the fun of dating, but she always got out before it got too serious. She didn’t want that. She was enough. Her grandmother had practically raised her, and if it was one thing she had given her, it was a sense of self worth. She was a confident, strong, independent woman, and she didn't need anyone. It was one of the things she liked best about herself. And it had worked out perfectly. Right up until the day Lucas Ripley walked into her life.

He had terrified her. Well, that wasn’t entirely true. She had terrified herself, really. For the first time in her life, walking away had felt impossible. She had panicked and run out on him after the first night they had spent together, but she found herself coming back for more. For a long time she couldn’t put her finger on it. She couldn’t figure out what made it so hard to walk away from him like she had done with all the other men in her life. He was hot and charming, but she had been with a lot of good looking nice guys. Something made him different. She didn’t want to want anyone. And there he was, not asking or demanding anything, but still making it impossible for her to forget about him and move on.

Today she knew. And it wasn’t complicated at all. With him, she could still be her. She didn’t have to pretend. She didn’t have to be anything more or less than what she was. He saw all of her, and he liked it. He loved it. He understood her for the most part, and the parts he didn’t understand he still respected. She had been nervous when she had told him she didn’t want children. Part of her had expected him to run, maybe even hoped he would. Making the decision she hadn’t been able to make. His answer had surprised her. He hadn’t flinched. He had seemed sincere when he told her he was okay with that. That he was okay with whatever life had in store for them, as long as he was lucky enough to walk by her side. He never expected her to be a certain way and he didn’t just take for granted that she wanted something or thought something. He was curious about her, and he listened to her. He didn’t expect or demand anything from her, except for her love and respect. And it wasn’t hard to give him that.

For a woman who was never going to get married, she had to admit her reflection in the mirror reminded her suspiciously of that of a bride. She looked at herself. The white simple dress and the white lillies in her hand. Behind her Travis’ head was sticking out over her shoulder with a huge grin that matched her own. «Ready?» he asked and took her hand. «Ready» she answered without hesitiation. And when she walked into the room and saw Lucas standing there, she knew… She was ready to spend the rest of her life with him.


End file.
